Alucard's Mate
by CrazyPsychopathicRabbit
Summary: Cross Academy would never be same again after they had met a certain Perfect's psychopathic and sadistic Mate.


CPR/KM: Bwahahaha!  
Lilly: You evil, vile creature! How could you?

Zero: ...  
Yuuki: ...?  
Kaien: Ah! My poor son!  
Zero: _kicks him in the face_

CPR/KM: Easy~! I just read too much on crack fics!

Lilly: Of course...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Knight nor do I own Hellsing... But I wish I did... oh well, at least I have this plot as mine!

**Summary:** Cross Academy would never be same again after they had met a certain Perfect's psychopathic and sadistic Mate.

**Pairings**: AlucardZero, if others then only mentioned!

**Warnings:** AU, OOCness, mentions of Cross-Dressing, Alucard (who is a warning in itself when you think about it), mentions of sex, Language, CRACK

_**Alucard's Mate**_

_**~ Monday, at the gates of Cross Academy...**_

It was twilight at the Cross Academy and the down going sun was painting the sky and clouds in many shades of reds, blues, purples, indigos, yellows and oranges. It was a magnificent sight to behold. Especially with the way Cross Academy was looking like when it was hit by the last strays of sunlight and was painted into the same colours. It gave the academy a feeling of mystic and forbidden. A feeling one would not accomplish with the building when one knew that there were children that went to school there. But then again, with the Night Class that was going there too school, the feeling was actually accurate. But that was only when you knew what the Night Class contained. Like the two Perfects, Kaien Cross who is the headmaster, even though many doubt it with the way he acts, Yagari Toga and a few teachers that taught the Night Class.

But let us more concentrate at the front gates of the school...

A black limo came to a stop in front of the gates of Cross Academy. The black tinted glasses let nothing shown as to who was sitting inside the limo, or showing a reflection in it. It was like those black tinted glasses were eating everything that was light up and did not let it go. But putting that aside, the door of the limousine suddenly opened and swung wide open. A woman dressed in white slacks and a white dress shirt stepped out. The woman had icy blue eyes which were more accented through her glasses and her blond her was long and reaching a little passed her shoulders. A scarf with a strange crest was tugged neatly into her dress shirt and her lips were a little pursed. She let her icy hues glance around the property of the school before she clucked with her tongue and made her way over to the gate.

This woman is Lady Integra Wingates Hellsing and the head of the Hellsing Organiaztion.

"Mhmm, Alucard, you better behave yourself," the woman said with a sharp tone which was only met with an eerie and dark chuckle. "I mean it, Alucard, or you find yourself sealed away again! I do not care if this is about your Mate or not!"

An orange haired woman stepped out next and let her crimson orbs look around uneasily when she heard her Sire chuckle like this. That was never a good sign; it didn't matter if you were friend or foe then. The woman had short orange hair and was dressed in a blue uniform and wearing white glove. This was the once police office Seras Victoria and now part of the Hellsing Organization and Fledging of Alucard.

"Oh Master, you should stop agonizing Sir Integra!" whispers Seras to herself.

"Of course, Master! You wound me so!" came the almost playful answer from Alucard.

A man, a very tall man that is, stepped out of the shadows from the gates. A smirk which seemed insane was set on his lips while his orange tinted glasses were hiding his crimson orbs from view. He was dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt which was hidden mostly be a black vest and had a blood red coat on. A red over brimmed hat was a bit tilted back to show his amused face. His long black hair seemed to disappear into his coat.

"I know you, Alucard," Integra said deadpanning, not an ounce of emotions on her face or voice.

Pouting, Alucard seemed to sulk before following after his Master. Seras was just shaking her head at the way her Master was acting. It was so typical of him to do so, yet it was still very strange to see such a powerful being like Alucard sulk around like some five year old child which isn't allowed a cookie, or something like that. _`But_,´ Seras thought amused and a bit freaked out. _`I should have known that he would do this and have gotten used to it after two years..._´

"Alucard!" Inetgra's angry voice let Seras' attention snap at the woman in front of her and she sweat dropped. "DON'T YOU DATE TO-!"

"A- Ah... Master..."

A dark chuckle was the only thing one could hear while Integra was busy trying to chastising Alucard who had left the moment Integra had taken her eyes off of him. This would prove to be a mistake soon enough.

_**~ Time skip, a few moments later in Kaien Cross' Office...**_

A very annoyed silver haired teen was found standing in front of his adopted father, not that he was viewing said person as his father- at all. The teen in question was dressed in black slacks, a white dress shirt and a black jacket that had a crest on it of the school. The silver head at his ears pierced many a times and his lilac eyes were narrowed into a piercing glare while his pink lips were pressed into a thin line, showing his anger for all to see. His silver hair, which had been normally cut short, was now longer and reached passed his shoulder blades because a certain someone had told him that he liked his hair longer. Not that he had it outgrown because of this very reason. _`That damn idiot!_´ the teen thought angrily.

Now would be a good time to tell as to why one Zero Kiryuu was so angry. It was simply because a certain Pureblood and his idiotic minions, as Zero likes to call them, were together with him and his adopted little sister, Yuki Cross, in the office. If there was one thing that pissed Zero more off than his adopted father that was trying to get him to see him as his father, then it was the idiot vampires he was so supposed to look after! They were all just too spoiled in his opinion and should all just disappear from the earth. No one would miss them anyways!

Kaien Cross was laughing a bit nervously at his son's angry face. Of course, Kaien knew how much Zero despised the vampires that were assembled in his office. But it was not like he had done this on purpose! This time around it was actually not his fault at all for this little get together. No, this time around it was someone other than himself that had asked for this. And this person was someone in an even higher position than he himself, the Hunter and the Vampire's Counsil or Kaname Kuran and this was saying a lot about this person.

"Ah, calm down, Zero-rin!" Kaien said while raising his hands in defeat when the deadly glare was aimed at him now. "It wasn't me that has called this meeting together!"

Zero narrowed his eyes. He did not believe this one bit that the Headmaster was sprouting there. "Bullshit!"

"Kiryuu," Kaname said, speaking up for the first time since that meeting has been called into life. "I think that the Headmaster is speaking the truth."

Turning around, Zero shot a deadly glare at Kaname, willing him to shut up. Surprisingly enough, it actually worked and Kaname closed his jaw with a loud click of his teeth together. Satisfied, Zero turned back to Cross and ignored the asstouned faces and looks send at him. He had to thank his Mate someday at showing him how to deal with a Pureblood so easily like this. _`Not that he needs his Ego stroked more... It is already big enough as it is!_´ mused Zero to himself.

He was about to speak up again when he suddenly felt the room getting colder and the shadows began to come to life. His eyes widened a little in surprise and he let out a groan. That couldn't possibly be _**him**_, could it? _`What am I thinking? Of course, it is him! He is the only one out there, besides that damn Kuran, that needs such a grand act to show he is here!_´

"Ah~! What do we have here?" A dark and deep voice said, sending shivers down every person's spines in fright, maybe not for Zero who was thinking about ways to murder the speaking person right now. "Vampires gathered with two humans. My, what an unusual sight, wouldn't you agree, little Mate?"

Zero twitched when that bastard dared to pull him into his acts. _`He is so sleeping on the couch after all of this is over! But not before I kick his ass first!_´ Zero thought with a huff while trying not to pull his Bloody Rose out the moment he would be seeing his Mate. There were too many eye witnesses around. _`Do not kill your Mate. Do NOT kill your Mate. Do NOT KILL your Mate. Do __**NOT KILL**__ your Mate. Do __**NOT KILL**__ your Mate!´_

While Zero was too deep into his mental mantra of not killing his Mate, said Mate decided to take this as his chance to appear. The vampires, minus Zero, and the two humans jumped in surprise when suddenly a tall male dressed in Victorian styled clothes stepped out of the shadows and was smirking at them in what seemed to be sadistic glee. It was no one other than Alucard. It made let them feel as if they were about to be slaughtered which might be true if there was anything to go by with the way the power was rolling off of this male and his aura seemed to scream death, danger, death, torture and blood. It was quite fearsome if you ask the vampires in the rooms.

"Why so silent, my-!" and suddenly Alucard had a mouthful of book.

"Shut up, Alucard!" Zero hissed out and his pupils became slits, showing is anger. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Taking the book out, Alucard ignored the stunt looks from the other people in the room. He was quite sure that at least some of them knew who he was and what titles he held. He was although pretty sure that the little Pureblood although knew why he was here. And if not, he was about to show them why. He wasn't really happy as to what he had gotten to hear from his Hellhounds about them. They way they have dared to treat his Mate like some common mongrel to protect and fight for them. They should have smelled that Zero was of a higher position than them. Yes, Zero might not have been born a vampire like them. But he had changed that with their mating and with biting him, annulling Shizuka's bite.

Of course, the Hunter Council already knew not to cross him after he had paid them a visit and scared them shitless. But it seems that the vampires had yet to get the message. A pity, really. But for Alucard it just meant that he got to amuse himself and get rid of some annoyances. Or how Integra liked to say it, Alucard will go ape shit on them. And that was saying it on nicer terms.

The vampires on the other hand were staring at this Alucard-character with narrowed eyes, trying to find out where they had heard the name. The name was ringing a bell but somehow they were not able to recall as to what this name was standing for. Kaname on the other hand had slightly wide eyes. He, unlike the others, had a very good idea as to whom it was that was standing in front of them. But there was one question that was bugging him. Why was that man here of all the places he could be at? Why here? It is not like any of them had done anything against the laws - even if there were some close calls, Kaname doubted that it would call for Alucard's attention- nor did any of them do anything directly against him. So, it was just natural for Kanama to ask himself as to why Alucard was here.

He knew that for whatever reason he was here. It meant one thing for him. Someone broke rules and someone got to be punishment or he was just around because he felt like it. But Kaname very much doubted the last possibility. As crazy as Alucard was, of which Kaname was very sure of from earlier '_meetings_' with that man, but not even he would just do that kind of a visit, however bored he is. _`Why do I get the feeling as if something bad is about to happen...?_´

Kaname was snapped out of his musing before they could turn to the very dark side by a loud yell and the loud slam of an opened and closed door.

"ALUCARD!"

There standing in all her fury and with a dark glare send at said person was Integra with Seras right behind her. Seras who was trying to call her boss down was doing a miserable job at it. Integra was just ignoring her subordinate and glaring swords at Alucard who was looking innocently back at his Master. The look was very wrong in many ways on Alucard that no one knew where to start.

Groaning, Zero shot a dark look at an innocent smiling Alucard before turning to Integra, "Hello, Sir Integra."

Another shock went through the people that were in the office, save for Integra, Seras and Alucard, because Zero was never polite to anyone. Hell, some of them even doubted that he had any manners at all. But here was actually Zero standing being polite. But what made them even more curious was the fact that Zero had called this woman 'Sir'. Why had he done this? Zero on the other and ignored the shocked looks he was getting. Yes, Zero knew how he himself was against people and those who were of a higher standing than him. But frankly, he could care less about those people. They had not treated him with respect, so why should he treat them with it if they do not deserve it?

But Integra was another matter all together. She was not only of a higher standing than him but she had treated him with respect too, even after she had had heard what he was. Maybe it was because he was the last heir to the Kiryuu Clan that she still treated with him respect instead of treating him like trash. Whatever it was as to why she did, Zero did not really care. Thus the woman had earned his respect. That and because she had some awesome ways of getting her ways and because of the little army she had. _`Scary woman..._´ Zero thought with a little shiver.

"Zero," Integra said in her own way of greeting. "I see that Alucard has yet to wreck any havoc."

Humming in agreement, Zero replied dryly to her, "Yes, but I doubt this will stay like this... I still haven't gotten a clue as to why he is here. And I pretty much doubt it is to just idly chit chat."

Seras who had kept silent up until now decided to speak up now. "You know how Master is, Zero. He doesn't need a reason to molest you!"

A light pink appeared on pale cheeks while Alucard's chuckled echoed around the room." Seras, don't give him ideas!" Zero hissed while trying to glare at her.

The Fledging just gave Zero a sheepish look and ducked her head a little, "Sorry, Zero..."

While Zero was trying to get his dignity back that he had temporarily lost. Kaname and his little lackeys were just staring with blank faces at the group in front of them. Oddly enough, Kaien Cross was acting as if this was bound to happen and not something that would shock him. It is like he knew about this which could probably be the reason as to why he was not wailing about his precious son being corrupted. Kaname's mind was racing at a speed that would make light jealous as he was processing the happenings so far.

He had now a very good idea as to why Alucard was here now. If that woman, Seras, was right with the Mate part, then they were all royalty screwed over. _`But since when? If I understand rightfully, then those two must have been for a long time Mates with the way they are acting. But something like this would have been announced, right?_´ Kaname thought with a frown marring his features. _`And if it is really true... Shouldn't we have noticed something different about Kiryuu, then?_' A few seconds ticked by before it made click in Kaname's mind. _`Oh! Kiryuu! You were planning this!_´

While Kaname finally got as to why no one knew of his Mating to a Nosferatu, and not just any Nosferatu at that. No, it had to the freaking No-Life King himself! Alucard as he was called by his enemy and allies alike. Kaname was snapped out of his shock by Aidou who let out a screech when he was suddenly buried alive by dogs.

"Ah, Ah~! You shouldn't try that, young one," a feral grin was found on Alucard's lips which sent chills down everyone's spine. It was truly a frightening sight to be seen. "Hasn't your mother ever told you to respect your superiors? Especially when said superiors are around and if you insult their Mate?"

"M- Mate!" Aidou screeched. "Since when is Zero mated?"

Said talked about male was looking annoyed at the screeching male. `_I swear, he gets a bullet through his head if he doesn't shut up!_´ The others were a bit more smarter at hiding their surprise at those news while Kaname was staring with something to akin to horror at Zero. Zero noticed the look that the Pureblood had given him and couldn't help but give Kuran a smirk. _`Finally figured it, did you? About time, too,_´ mused Zero amusedly to himself.

"Ah, Zero, my darling Mate," Alucard began and watched with a sadistic glee how the Pureblood, Kuran wasn't it?, paled when he spoke. Ah, he loved sometimes being himself. "You should stop spacing out on us. You might miss my present for you!"

Giving Alucard a dry look, Zero replied, "What present? The last present from you was the brilliant idea of doing it in Integra's office!"

"WHAT! ALUCARD!" said person who that office belonged to was actually losing her cool for once.

"M- Master!" Seras was really trying not to laugh but the face that her boss was making, it was hard for her.

"When we get home, Alucard, I will make you rue the day I freed you!" Integra said in a dark voice.

Chuckling, Alucard chose to ignore this for now. He had a pretty good idea as to what his punishment would be like. Not that it was the first time that he had to face this horrible punishment. It certainly would not be the last time that he did.

"Ah, but you have to agree, you enjoy it~!" smirking briefly at Zero, Alucard turned his attention back to the Pureblood and his minions. "Pureblood, you do know why I am here, do you not? You must have figured it out by now, don't you?"

Akatsuki, for the first time, decided to speak up, "No means to be disrespectful... But who are you to talk to Kaname-sama like this?"

Ruka agreed wholeheartedly with the orange head and glared at Alucard, not knowing how both of them were insulting their King. No, and that is not Kaname. Pureblood Kaname may be but not even he outranked a Nosferatu, a No-Life King.

Before any of his other pawns could speak up and actually get themselves killed by Alucard for insulting him more, Kaname stepped in. Maybe it was the warning look that Zero had given him helped him too or the dark look that suddenly overcame the face of the Nosferatu in front of him. Either way, Kaname really needed those heirs as his supporters still. They were needed.

"Silence, Ruka, Akatsuki! This goes for all of you before you even open your mouths!" Kaname seemed to hiss at them and gave them a warning glare. "Do you even know who that is that you have just insulted there? Do you?"

The nobles all glanced at each other before shaking their heads. Sure, they may have an idea as to who it may be. But that did not mean that they actually knew the answer to that question.

"Very well, I shall tell you then," Kaname said with an emotionless voice. "This man over there is Alucard, a Nosferatu! And not only that but you have managed to insult not only him but his Mate, too! Do you know what you have done? What we all have done? I am pretty sure that Zero had this all planned out for us."

Zero gave them all an innocent look but didn't deny any of the accusing which left Alucard chuckling.

"Enough, Pureblood! This chit chat is over! I am here to punish you and your... court as I see it fit for insulting not only my Mate but my person too."

It was actually the only warning any of the persons in the room got before Seras and Zero dragged the only humans left in the room out and far away from it.

"You don't want to see this, Sir Integra," Seras said after they were a good distance away. "We all know how Master gets when he is like this."

"I know only too good, Seras," Integra said in a dismissing kind of voice, clearly not really over the fact that Alucard had done in her office.

"Ah, and I won't be able to walk after this night is over, sadistic bastard that he is!" Zero muttered angrily.

Kaien didn't really know if he should be amused, horrified as to what was happening in his office or cry for the way that Alucard had corrupted his precious Zero-rin! Where had he gone wrong with him? Where?

While those four were in their own world and far away from the mental harm, Alucard was having the time of his life. Besides the times that he got to be alone with Zero and do unimaginable things to him.

"Scream, little vampires, scream!" cackled Alucard out while letting his Hell Hounds chase them around.

"N- No!"

"W- Wait!"

"KANAME-SAMA!"

Chuckling, Alucard let his blood flow out freely and tied some of those nobles up and smirked cruely. Oh yes, this was going to be his fun. Of course, let us not forget that his lovely Mate would make it all the sweeter later on.

CPR/KM: Over and done with~!  
Lilly: ... They will need a therapist!

CPR/KM: _grins_

Zero: Only good she ended it there... Read and review, people.


End file.
